


Control

by SevenCorvus



Series: RoK [33]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Bondage, Community: rounds_of_kink, Dom/sub, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-13
Updated: 2012-02-13
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:59:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/pseuds/SevenCorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ian is not dumb, in fact Charlie is probably the first person he's met who's smarter than him.<br/>Kink: BDSM</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ROK. Feedback is love and will be rewarded with cookies (and smut).

Ian was certainly not dumb; in fact Charlie was probably the first person he’s met smarter than him. Though not necessarily knowledgeable in the same ways, they both had a capacity for understanding lots of information, and for being able to come up with plans or theories based on that info. Whereas Charlie was a student of data and patterns, Ian was a student of people and behavior. It was the similarities and differences between them that had attracted Charlie in the first place.

One of the things that had struck him when they first met was Ian’s intensity. This was a man who made a goal and stuck to it, following through until the end, not dissimilar to his own commitment to the problems he worked on. The sniper rarely spoke unnecessarily, instead preferring to watch the behavior of those around him, gathering data, and forming conclusions. He understood human behavior, and used that to his advantage, influencing the people and situations around them.

While Charlie was not as skilled with interactions, he was not as bad with it as people thought. He just preferred to keep things simple, wanting relationships with clear cut boundaries and dynamics. If he had control of the situation and knew what was expected of him, he felt more stable in the relationship, more sure of himself and his part. He didn’t get into these relationships often, desiring a long term partner who understood him and who he could feel comfortable with. It was not common for him to approach someone, yet there was something about Ian that drew him like a moth to a flame. He wanted that man in his bed, all that intensity his to control.

While it had taken some planning, it hadn’t been that difficult. Although the sniper would let himself be submissive, the other man had to first prove his dominance. Following Ian back to his hotel room, after their first case together, Charlie had no doubts going in that Ian knew exactly what was going on. As they made their way to the bed, he knew that he would only have one chance to make this work. Suddenly tying his hands behind his back, Charlie pushed him down onto the bed, climbing on top of him, not giving him a chance to move.

Ripping open Ian’s shirt, Charlie fastened his lips to a bared nipple, sucking it to hardness. Biting down sharply, at the same time he twisted and pulled the other harshly, only moving away when they became red and oversensitive. Kneeling up slightly, he loosened and pulled down his pants quickly, pushing his legs apart. Charlie kept his body mass centered on the sniper’s chest, putting down enough pressure to ensure he would stay in place.

Pulling out his cock, Charlie spread lube on it before pushing it against Ian’s entrance. Looking up, he gave the other man the chance to say no, before thrusting his way inside. Taking the sniper roughly, he was sure the man could handle it, proven right when he began to be for more. Pumping Ian’s cock, he bit down hard on his neck, sucking in a mark. He continued his way across the older man’s skin, placing his claim on him physically. Reaching the end of his endurance, Charlie gave the order to cum, watching hungrily as he was immediately obeyed. Letting himself follow the other man, he felt confident in his control of him. He knew there would be further challenges, but Ian was definitely worth it.


End file.
